This disclosure relates generally to control of fluid jets and, in an example described below, more particularly provides for three dimensional control of fluid jets via use of a fluidic circuit.
It is sometimes beneficial to use fluid jets in well operations. However, in order to cover a three-dimensional volume with a fluid jet, such fluid jets have been rotated, indexed with mechanisms having moving parts, etc.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements would be beneficial in the art of directionally controlling fluid jets. Such improvements would also find use in operations other than well operations.